Usuario:LizabethAihane~/Juegos de King
Crédito para King por los juegos o3o Juego 1 1. Poné tu reproductor de música en modo aleatorio (toda la música). 2. Para cada pregunta, apretá el botón de siguiente para saber la respuesta. 3. TENÉS QUE CONTESTAR CON EL NOMBRE DE ESA CANCIÓN SIN IMPORTAR CUÁN TONTA SUENE! 1 · SI ALGUIEN DICE "ESTO ESTA BIEN?" VOS DECÍS: Take Over Control Radio Edit-Afrojack Feat. Eva Simons (Lolazo,pues que he tomado el Control (?)) 2 · QUÉ DESCRIBIRÍA MEJOR TU PERSONALIDAD?: Fly on The Wings-XTM.Feat Annia(Que vuelo en las alas o3o) 3 · QUÉ TE GUSTA EN UN CHICO/A?: Kokoro Kiseki - Len & Rin Kagamine(Un Milagro de Corazón (?)) 4 · CÓMO TE SENTÍS HOY?: I'm in Heaven (When You Kiss me) -ATC-(Estoy en el cielo cuando me besas? Lol,eso es cursi >.> (?)) 5 · CUÁL ES EL PROPÓSITO DE TU VIDA?: Back 2 Life- E-Type-(Volver a la segunda vida(?)) 6 · CUÁL ES TU LEMA?: Mr.Saxo Beat-Alexandra Stan (NPI de que poner) 7 · QUÉ PIENSAN TUS AMIGOS DE VOS?: Listen To Your Heart-Roxette (Que escucho a mi corazón owo) 8 · EN QUÉ PENSÁS MUY SEGUIDO?: Love Forever-Valdi & J.Martinez feat Danny Ulman (En mi amor para siempre(?)) 9 · ¿CUÁNTO ES 2+2?: Touch You Right Now- Radio Edit-Basic Element (No se qué decir E3) 10 · ¿QUÉ PENSAS DE TU MEJOR AMIGO?: Joker-Feat Yowane Haku (Que es un Joker(?)) 11 · QUÉ PENSÁS DE LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA?: ust Dance-Lady Gaga-Feat Colby O'Donis (Solo baila(?)) 12 · CUÁL ES LA HISTORIA DE TU VIDA?: My Inmortal-Evanescence(Es mi Inmortalidad,carajo(?)) 13 · QUÉ QUERÉS SER CUANDO SEAS GRANDE?: Be Free Radio Edit -Radio Killer(Quiero ser libre Archivo:Dummy.png(?)) 14 · QUÉ PENSÁS CUANDO VES A LA PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA?: No Sleepin' - Corina Feat JJ(Que no duerme(?)) 15 · QUÉ PIENSAN TUS PAPÁS DE VOS?: Bad Romance - Lady Gaga (Que soy un mal romance(?)) 16 · QUÉ VAS A BAILAR EN TU BODA?: World is Mine - Feat Haku Yowane (El mundo es mio(?)) 17 · QUÉ CANCIÓN VAN A PONER EN TU FUNERAL?: Get Back (Asap) - Alexandra Stan (Quieren que vuelva lo antes posible ;w;) 18 · CUÁL ES TU HOBBY/COSA DE INTERÉS?: Jolie Garcon (Rob & Chris Remix)- (Peronda? xd) 19 · CUÁL ES TU MAYOR SECRETO?: Mi Vida eres tú - Sonyk,El Dragón (¿Yo tengo eso ewe? Bueno,pues que tú eres mi vida(?)) 20 · QUÉ PENSÁS DE TUS AMIGOS?: Desires-Ethernity (Deseos impuros(???)) 21 · QUÉ ES LO PEOR QUE PODRÍA PASAR?: Sweet Devil-Hatsune Miku (Que sería una Dulce Malvada o3o) 22 · CÓMO VAS A MORIR?: Ti Amo - Azuro,feat Elly (Diciendo Te amo ;w;(?)) 23 · DE QUÉ COSA TE ARREPENTÍS?: Bad Apple!! - Hatsune Miku (De mi Bad Apple(?)) 24 · QUÉ TE HACE REÍR?: Insanity-Darin (La locura..E3) 25 · QUÉ TE HACE LLORAR?: Titanic Theme- My Heart Will Go On (La pelicua,jodete(?)) 26 · TE VAS A CASAR ALGÚN DÍA?:Run-SeeU (No,tendré que correr D8) 27 · ALGUIEN GUSTA DE VOS?:- Maldito Alcohol-Pitbull Vs. Afrojack (El Alcohol,ese maldito Alcohol(?)) 28 · SI PUDIERAS VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS, QUÉ CAMBIARÍAS?:Party Rock Anthem- LMFAO (Que no me invitaran a la Fiesta de Rock(?)) 29 · QUÉ TE DUELE AHORA MISMO?: Break Your Heart- Taio Cruz (Mme rompieron el corazón...¿Por qué tengo tantas canciones de amor ewe? (?)) Juego 2 1. Ponga su reproductor iPod/MP3 / lo que usted utiliza en reproducción aleatoria 2. Cuando usted consigue un título de la canción, poner "in my pants" al lado de ella, no importa lo extraño que suena. Repita esto 20 veces 1.- Bad Boy in my pants(Oh dios (?) )2.- Angel Of Darkness in my pants (Otra vez Oh God(?) )3.-Miracle in my pants(Dios,me miran(?)) 4.- Last Resort in my pants(Wtf,no se que decir xd) 5.- American Idiot in my pants(Un Idiota Americano ewe o3o(?)) 6.-Pyromania in my pants(Mania,mania everywhere(?)) 7.- Everytime We touch in my pants(Asafgsfg,sin comentarios(?)) 8.- 21 Guns my pants(Voy a explotar TWT(?)) 9.-I=Nightmare in my pants(Pesadillas en mí(?)) 10.- Love Is War in my pants (Wtf?) 11.- California Gurls in my pants(No voy a dejar de alucinar ewe) 12.- Simple and Clean in my pants(Sin coments .3.) 13.- Ai Se Eu Te Pego in my pants(LOL) 14.- Stereo Love in my pants(Amor,amor everywhere(?)) 15.- We no speak americano in my pants(Ahí le has dao' (?)) 16.- Girlfriend in my pants(Nanaananana(?)) 17.- When You're gone has it in my pants(Cuando te vas....(?)) 18.- La La Land in my pants(Sin imaginación para los comentarios) 19.- Smile in my pants(Sonrisa Kanaya(?)) 20.- Sora To Umi To Niji No Yume in my pants(Ver Bust a Groove,juego(?)) Juego 3 1. Tu nombre de verdad: Liza (No tengo segundo,pero me voy a poner María(?)) 2. Tu nombre de Detective (Color y animal favorito): Caballo Azul (Lol?) 3. Tu nombre de cantante de Opera (Tu segundo nombre y la calle donde vives): ((Notengosegundonombre ED)) María de la Sierra (Lool) 4. Tu nombre en Star Wars (Primeras 3 letras de tu primer apellido - primeras 2 letras de tu segundo nombre - primeras 2 de tu primer nombre y las 3 ultimas del ultimo apellido): Gonma Lioro 5. Tu nombre como Superheroe (El color de tu camisa y el primer objeto a tu izquierda <--): Rojo Tableta Gráfica (LOL?) 6. Tu nombre Gotico(Negro y el nombre de una de tus mascotas): Félix Negro(Lol,me gusta o3o(?))